Alignment
by Sheamaru
Summary: With Devin in a slump over prom, Natasha decides to take him out to a club to get his mind off Lance. Of course, Natasha probably should've checked where Lance did his dancing first. Gaiaonline fanfiction. Devin x Lance


**Series/Disclaimer:** Gaia. o: It's a Gaia fanfiction about Gaia NPCs. I had no clue where to stick this in here on  
**Pairing(s):** Lance (Lance's Package)/Devin (Skin Tyte)  
**Warning(s):** None. Except some OoC. But they don't give me much to work with.  
**Author's Note:** I was talking with this girl on Gaia about pairings for the site. And Devin, the tattoo artist of Skin Tyte, is actually gay and we want them to do more between him and Lance (the guy he was day dreaming about before prom). But they haven't and, for my opinion, I don't think they will.

So, I took it upon myself to write fanfiction.

Both of them are pretty new and I can't say I know a lot about their characters. D: So hopefully this fanfiction isn't too disappointing to the people who know these two and like them. If I get generally positive response to the way I wrote them here then I'll consider keeping their attitudes if I write further fanfiction for them.

Go look them up. I was lazy with my descriptions.

--

"Is this really necessary, Natasha?" Devin sounded far more nonchalant than he probably should have considering his best friend was rummaging through his closet for 'clubbing clothes that show off that body of yours!'. He crossed his legs lightly, elbow digging into his calf to put his chin his open palm as she pushed clothes aside and tugged a few things out to look over them.

"Would I be over here if it wasn't?" she responded, "I told you, Devin, I might have a lead on who your secret admirer is! Don't you want to know?"

Devin shrugged a bit, eyes flicking towards his floor at something deposited there just a couple minutes before hand, "I like the mystery. Everything will reveal itself in-"

"Time, yeah I know, but maybe this is the right 'time'. You don't have anything to lose by trying, right?" Natasha pulled out a black, faux turtleneck lacking in sleeves. A small, bright red skull had been printed on the bottom with a needle stabbing through it as it's eyes narrowed not so much in something scary as something to make you wonder what it was thinking. Turning around she held it up, comparing it to her friend's slightly hunched body as though she could envision him in it despite the shape he'd curved himself into, "This is perfect."

The tattooed male unfurled himself, rising to his feet to take the hanger and hold the shirt up to his body for comparison in front of the full-length mirror hanging from his closet door. He smoothed it out over his muscled chest and abdomen with a large hand, pulling it some-what taunt over his form, "This is old," he replied in the same tone of satisfaction Natasha had used upon finding it.

"Trust me, buddy. It'll work great," she said, already burrowing in his dresser for a pair of pants to match. After finding the shirt the outfit seemed to pull itself together rather easily and soon she was hustling him off into the bathroom connected to his one-bedroom apartment above Skin Tyte.

Devin reluctantly began to change from his usual work attire, having already showered earlier in the day and not too concerned with any grim acquired over the hours of tattooing Gaians. Now that the Body Dye had hit the shelves it seemed like he and Natasha were busier than ever - not to mention the shipment of nose-chains and dangling lobe-to-cartilage earrings. Lately he'd been staying up late to fit in as many customers as possible but somehow his bleached friend had managed to convince him to close early today so they could go out. He wasn't sure what made him agree but he was certain it had something to do with his more-than-disappointing prom a while back.

His chakras had been completely out of whack since that night.

"C'mon, Dev, you're wasting precious dancing time," Natasha urged from behind the closed door. He looked in the mirror resting above his sink and sighed a bit, trying to tug down the shirt that rose just above his navel without urging. Devin was hardly ashamed of his body; in fact, he was quite the opposite. His body was a decorated temple with beautiful piercings and designs that accentuated that fact to a perfect 'T' - yet he couldn't resist the urge to hide some of the glinting silver normally covered by his shirt.

"Coming," he replied in his usual cool tone. Pulling open the door he didn't even have the chance to step through the doorway before Natasha was pulling him into his own bedroom and surveying her handiwork. The outfit had been completed with a pair of 'grab-my-ass' jeans (as she so eloquently put it) in black and were accented with the occasional red strap tugged off of a different set of pants. Devin's eyes flicked towards his bed where she had put out a pair of mid-calf boots complete with obnoxious shoe-laces and far too many buckles.

"I'll lace 'em and everything," she said, circling her friend like he was a potential terrorist and all of Gaia needed her approval before he could leave his own flat. Once she was satisfied, the red-dyed man was pushed towards the bed where he fell with complete grace as his foot was lifted off the ground. He didn't even bother to sit up and just stared at the ceiling while Natasha addressed the problem that was his shoes.

"Liam said it was a friend of Flynn's," Devin brought up tentatively. A common misconception brought on by his pierced, inked, and built form was that he was a rebel without a cause baring a 'devil-may-care' attitude for the world to see. In reality, Devin was none of those things though he did have the tendency to stand up for what he thought was right and enjoyed meditating. Not to mention his 'ultra-vegan' status when it came to his eating habits. Natasha was certainly the more forceful of the duo which complimented Devin's somewhat introverted energies, "So it could have been him."

Natasha sighed, "That's your problem. You only went to prom for an hour and the entire time all you could do was watch Sighn and that delivery boy."

"_Lance_," Devin said, his voice defensive but not harsh or offended by the title Natasha often stuck him with.

"I know, I know. That guy comes around so much it's hard not to know," she replied effortlessly despite her current wrestling match with Devin's shoelaces.

"Well, it's called 'Lance's Package' for a reason," he chuckled, curling his toes a bit in his boots.

"Either way, you really need to get your mind off of that guy. Which is exactly why I'm taking you out tonight," she grunted, pushing on the remaining boot with a forceful shove, "You've been spending too much time at home meditating."

"Maybe you're right," he decided. Maybe it was time he forgot about Lance.

"Of course I am," she grinned, standing up and pulling Devin to his feet from the bed, "Because all work and no play makes Devin an emo-noob."

--

Durem's hottest night club was sixteen notches of volume too loud and forty people over it's maximum hold limit. Lights were flashing across the dance floor in a way that could give anyone seizures or potential blindness and Devin briefly wondered if the place should have had a label with a 'possible side-effects' warning on it somewhere. Natasha and he didn't even have to wait in line to get admittance, particularly because of infamous rumors that engulfed Natasha that most Gaians didn't want to mess with her. Granted, she never went out clubbing armed with her usual piercing gun but at the same time she still emitted this aura of danger.

Almost instantly she was tugging Devin over to the bar where brightly colored but non-alcoholic drinks were being served. Shaking his head at her offer to get him something, he turned and pressed his weight back against the bar as dark eyes scanned over the crowd. Outrageously dressed Gaians were dancing like maniacs and laughing up storms that still couldn't be heard over the pounding music. Many of them recognized him, walking over to say hello or just waving from where they were. A few hands gestured for him to join them but he kindly turned them down with a shake of his head. Now that he was here he felt like going home.

"Not much of a dancer?"

The voice wasn't Natasha's but it still sounded familiar despite the distinct change in gender it brought along with it. Devin's eyes flicked to his right to find himself faced with one of the male dancers of the club, fair-skinned and light-haired, smiling at him. A bit of a smile curved at his own lips but the words 'not my type' flashed across his mind, "A friend brought me."

"You might as well enjoy yourself then, right?" he asked, gesturing towards the dance floor. Devin found his mouth opening to kindly turn him down but Natasha's sharp elbow grated into his side and he sighed, pushing himself from the bar to head towards the looming crowd.

While dancing was far from his strong point, Devin could do more than flail around like a fish out of water. His movements were fluid and easy, arms straying above his head occasionally before moving back down to accentuate his own body. He wasn't the type of person you complimented for their dancing skill but when held in comparison to his build it was somewhat surreal to see him move in such a way.

At least fifteen minutes passed before the dancer, who's name he learned was Caith over the pulse of the music, spoke again, "You're pretty good. It's too bad our best dancer isn't at the top of his game tonight. I bet Lance would get a real kick out of you."

"Lance!?" In his shock, Devin's stray hand accidentally collided with a person's head and knocked their Pink & Black Saloon Girl Feather Headpiece from their head with an 'oomph'. Caith chuckled as Devin spun around to apologize, helping the person find the item before it was kicked too far away into the crowd to be retrieved. When he stood again a hand automatically closed on his shoulder to lead him towards the outer edges of the crowd and farther from the music, "I'm sorry but did you say 'Lance?"

He nodded, a hand coming up to push blonde bangs away from his face, "He dances here most nights but apparently one of the packages he lifted today gave him a bit of trouble and his back is too stiff. He still came in though…" The trailing end of Caith's sentence hung open like an invitation and red eyes flicked around for the sight of Natasha. When she wasn't in immediate sight he turned his gaze back forwards again.

"I think I can help with that."

The simple sentence seemed to be good enough for the blonde who took his hand to lead him back towards the 'employees only' area of the club. It was marked only by a door partially hidden behind the bar with a sign that said 'WARNING' in letters that gleamed in the blacklight. Inside was a simple room that looked like a lounge with a few doors branching off of its walls. The atmosphere of the club still leaked in here as well but the music was little more than a thumping beat against the walls and the lights weren't nearly as multicolored.

Just as Devin's eyes began scanning the room they found a body on the dark couch pressed against the wall with only a single door decorating it. The white hair fading to black was just one of the unmistakable traits of Lance that Devin found incredibly attractive. Normally he only saw him in work attire but tonight the backwards hat had disappeared as had the usual pony-tail, leaving his hair curling slightly where it slipped off his shoulders. A shirt with designs was clearly intended for the blacklighting of the club and only further brought up the muscled tone of his body from carrying packages for Flynn from La Victoire.

"Hey, Lance, how're ya feeling?" Caith asked, crossing towards the couch where he took a seat on the modern-esque table in front of the other, "I brought someone that says he can help with your back."

"Seriously?" relief and hesitancy were plain as day in Lance's voice as his eyes flicked back towards the door. His face twisted a bit with a flinch at the apparent strain it put on his back and Devin found himself stepping forward before he was within sight and a hand found a spot between the other's shoulder-blades.

"You shouldn't move," he said, finding surprise in his direct his own voice sounded, "I can't do anything if you make it worse."

"Sure," he exhaled and Devin waited until his eyes had closed before he started.

What Devin did wasn't really a massage so much as basic ideas of chakras and pressure points along the human body as it was. A lot of these points were on the front but there were enough along his back to help with the problem he suspected. He was actually surprised it hadn't happened sooner since he had seen Lance carrying around numerous large packages through Gaia let alone hefty ones full of jewelry and ink and various supplies sent to Skin Tyte. But usually these thoughts only lasted for moments before he took into account how positively powerful Lance was and that lifting heavy boxes was undoubtedly an easy task for him by now. _Well, it is called 'Lance's Package' for a reason_, his own voice reminded him.

Finding the pressure points was usually an easy task but something about doing it to the man he had daydreamed about consistently throughout the day made it a bit more difficult. He maintained a steady hand but his mind was updating his list of 'Things That Make Lance Perfect' and it was incredibly distracting. Taking a deep breath and exhaling it smoothly, he applied the ideal amounts of pressure to the various locations along the back before him. A few points made Lance tense but ultimately he finished with a long exhale and a quick shiver under the tattoo artist's open palms.

"Better?"

He didn't respond right away and instead sat up with his eyes still closed, arms reaching above his head as his back curved but did not crack as most people's would have; further testament to his limber form. The wide smile Devin was used to found its way back to his face and one of his own curled a bit at his lips though he did his best to keep it from being obvious, "Definitely. Thanks a lot, I was worried I wouldn't be able to work tomorrow."

He shook his head, already getting to his feet as he resolved that if Lance didn't know it was him the better it would be, "It was my pleasure." He'd already turned so the door was in sight but a hand closed around his wrist making him pause but unable to turn around just yet.

"There's gotta be some way I can repay you. You really helped me out," Lance explained. Having talked with him on a few occasions it was easy to recall the man's fondness for lifting various things and he didn't doubt for a minute what a help his little chakra-work had given. But the idea of helping him continue to do something he enjoyed so much was a private victory for Devin as it was and could've easily taken that as repayment.

"No, it's-"

"How about dinner sometime?" He didn't seem willing to let go of the other's inked wrist until he got an answer but Devin found himself a bit incapable of responding. When he opened his mouth again he was silenced just by the feeling of the other rising to his feet via his restrained arm, "What do you say, Devin?"

It seemed so stupid that he should have forgotten that Lance knew his name despite all their little chats but something about hearing him say it was enough to break his trance. Perhaps a bit faster than he had been anticipating, "Yes!" He turned around, his voice had been a bit quick but not loud simply…excited, perhaps, in his own way, "Dinner would be nice."

Lance beamed, "Great. My schedule's a bit hectic but I could stop by Skin Tyte sometime if you-"

"I'll be free," he said, finding that rushed answers came much easier and it was better to go with them while he could, "Natasha can handle the shop…" His voice offered lightly, hoping to make cutting the other off seem a bit less rude…not to mention less desperate.

He nodded, letting his hand slip away from Devin's wrist slowly, "I'll…see you sometime within the week then?"

Deciding he sounded less like an idiot when his mouth stayed closed, Devin only nodded and smiled a bit as he turned to walk back out the club. The instant he made it out, of course, he was nothing short of tackled by Natasha who demanded to know where he was. A smile of contented laziness on his face, Devin responded, "Fixing the alignment of my chakras."


End file.
